Truth's Are Told
by potterfan310
Summary: Rose Weasley has a secret, one that she has hid from her family and friends since she was fifteen. She proceeds to tell it to her cousin and best friend Lily Potter one afternoon, only to find out that Lily has a secret too. A/N This contains smut, femeslash and cousincest. If you don't like, don't read


**A/N This contains smut, femeslash and cousincest. If you don't like, don't read. Lily is 22 and Rose is 24.**

Rose Weasley and Lily Potter were the best of friends as well as being cousins. They were more like sisters than cousins and together they were inseperable. Every now and again their Nana Molly would joke that they should have been twins, because in some ways they were like her Fred and George.

It was ten o'clock in the morning when Rose got home from working at 'The Broom and Quaffle' club in town. As she unlocked the door to the flat, she wondered if she should let Lily know she was home, but then again Lily might still be asleep since it was a Saturday.

Rose dropped her bag on the kitchen counter and may her to way to her bedroom, she pulled her slightly bushy red hair out of it's ponytail and shook her head allowing it to be free again.

She stripped off her work shirt, skirt and tights and kicked off her heels before falling backwards onto her double bed in nothing but her underwear. Rose landed with a 'flump' and she sighed. It had been a long night, there had been a large group of wizards for a stag party who all wanted a kiss off the famous Rose Weasley as well as the usual crowd that came in on a Friday night.

After a few minutes of lying there she got up and made her way down the hall to the bathroom. As she passed Lily's door, Rose could hear soft snoring and she smiled to herself. The pale blue bathroom was neat and tidy, Rose ran herself a bath and poured in her favourite bubbles: the ones that smelt like strawberries.

Once it was hot enough Rose stripped out of her underwear and got it, letting the warm water wash over her aching body. She layed there in the soapy water for what felt like forever. Rose let her hands wander over her body, up and down her sides, over her breasts and then between her thighs.

Her right hand slowly crept over the soft, wet curly red hairs and Rose allowed one finger to run over her slit. She teased herself before finally inserting one finger inside. Spreading her legs as far as they would go Rose adding another finger and starting moving in time with every thrust. Her thumb was brushing over her clit and her left hand was kneading her pert breasts.

She was so close to climaxing and after on final thrust Rose released and her womanly juices came flowing out. She removed her fingers slowly and brought them up to her mouth where she licked them clean before dipping them into the warm water. Rose sunk down into the water and bubbles as she let her mind wander.

After what felt forever, Rose finally got out of the bath and dried herself off with a fluffly white towel. She dropped it in the washing basket and left the bathroom, stark naked. As she past Lily's room she heard soft moans, thinking nothing of it Rose went into her own room which was painted yellow to reflect the sunlight and her 'glowing' personality (Auntie Luna's words, not her's).

Rose didn't bother putting any underwear back on and grabbed a clean pair of pyjamas, which consisted of blue and white check shorts and a white strappy top. As she left the room she picked up her latest book and her pale blue dressing gown, which she draped it around her shoulders.

Rose padded across the wooden floors and over to the brown leather sofa's, she curled up on the one closest to the window and picked up her book. Rose prefered reading muggle stories to wizarding ones, especially romance novels, they were one of her favourite's. The one she was currently reading was an erotic romance novel, involving Miss Gold, Mr Blake and Mr Kelly.

When she and Lily first moved in Rose had tried persuading Lily to let her have a library but she said no, especially since most of their neighbours were muggles with the odd few magical folk. In the end Rose had to settle with a floor to ceiling bookcase at the end of her room, next to the window that overlooked onto the large park that was opposite.

Rose started reading, after awhile her blue eyes started drooping and she soon fell asleep, the book slowly slipping from her hands.

Elsewhere Lily was still in her room and had just woken up from a vivid dream. It was the same reacurring dream that had been happening a lot lately. Pulling back her purple quilt Lily found her sheets to be wet as well as her knickers. It was a plesant dream and nearly every night she had, had it.

It had felt so real, and according to her sheets and slightly sticky fingers it was real. Just minus the other person. Lily knew she shouldn't be having these sorts of dreams, especially about that certain person. It was wrong but she couldn't help it, she couldn't ignore that perfect body or their smooth voice.

Lily sighed as she got out of bed and picked her wand off the bedside table, she pointed it at the sheets and muttered "Scorgify" Within a blink of the eye the marks were gone. Lily felt dirty and was in need of a wash. She got out of bed and stood up, looking at herself in the floor length mirror. All she had on was a red thong and a black bra, most of the time Lily never slept in pyjamas, she liked to be free and it was great for any late nights pleasures. Her auburn hair was falling out of it's bun and even though she had slept around ten hours, she still felt tired.

Lily looked at the clock and saw that it was fast approaching twelve o'clock, I wonder if Rose is home yet?, Lily thought as she left her room and headed straight for the bathroom. As soon as she walked in she knew Rose was home, the smell of strawberries still lingered in the air.

Lily turned the shower on so it would get to the right temperature and proceded to pull her hair out of it's bun, it came down just past her boobs and was slightly wavy. After stripping off Lily gingerly put an arm under the gushing water to test it. Once it was warm enough she jumped under neath it, letting the warm water hit her body, which sent shivers through her spine.

A beautiful aqua blue waterfull was running over the cliff, the waves were lapping up onto the golden sand. The sun was high in sky, there were a few birds but they couldn't be heard over the sound of the waterfall. Without warning, the water was suddenly all around, gushing and roaring away as the cliff edge got closer and closer until...

Rose awoke with a jump and looked around, she wasn't about to fall over a waterfall and in fact the water noise's were coming from the bathroom. So Lily's awake then, Rose thought as she shut her book and placed it on the side. As she stretched out she called, "Lil, once your dressed can you come here, I need to tell you something."

"Okay Rosie." Came the reply.

It was one of the days Rose had been dreading, she was finally going to tell someone her secret. The one that she had kept to herself since she was fifteen. She just had to tell somebody and since Lily was her best friend as well as cousin, Rose though it would be best to start with her.

Rose had shut her eyes as she was nervous as well as still tired. She didn't know how she was going to say it, she had hid it for nine years would one more year really make a difference?

Back in the bathroom Lily dried off and put the towel in the washing and left heading for the living room to see Rose. Lily hadn't bothered putting clothes on, she wasn't a big fan of clothes, Lily prefered to be free. It was normally in their flat for them to walk around naked and for neither of them to bat an eyelid.

They were both girls, they both had the same bits and they looked relatively the same, although Rose was bigger in the boob department and Lily bigger in the bum area. It didn't bother them one bit. When Lily entered she saw Rose had her eyes closed and wondered what was so important she had to tell her. Was Rose finally going to make Lily an auntie or was she dating someone new?

"So dear cousin, what do want to tell me?" Lily asked as she sat down and crossed both her arms and legs.

Rose jumped but she kept her eyes shut and took a deep breath, "Lil, I need to tell you something important about me. I've felt this way since I was fifteen and I can't change who I am. I haven't told anyone else and I wanted you to know first since your my best friend. You see the thing is I'm... I'm bisexual."

Lily laughed which made Rose open her eyes, "Is that all Rosie, I though you were pregnant or something. There's nothing wrong with being Bi Rose."

Rose couldn't help but stare at her cousin, Lily was fresh out of the shower, her hair still damp and traces of water droplets were still on her body dripping down her breasts and off of her nipples. "Aren't you going to get dressed Lil?" Rose asked as she shut her eyes quickly before the damage could be done.

"Why?" Lily questioned as she unraveled her limbs, "Am I turning you on, does my naked body turn you on?"

Rose didn't answer, even though her eyes were shut all she could was Lily. Lily's smile, Lily's eyes, Lily's boobs, Lily's bum. All she could see was Lily's naked body and she wished she didn't.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Lily said out loud as she stared at Rose's nipples which were very prominant through her white top, "Your nipples look like they could cut glass."

Rose opened her and looked at her chest, Lily was right her nipples were errect and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Am I turning you on Rosie?" Lily asked again as she wet one of her fingers in her mouth and ran in down her body as she opened her legs and spread them wide. She let it hover over the shaven area for a moment before letting her finger stroke her clit. Rose was rooted to the spot as her cousin touched herself in front of her, she wanted to move but another part of her wanted her to stay, wanted to help with what Lily was doing, wanted it done to her.

Lily inserted two finger easily and let her other hand play with her pert breasts whose nipples were also erect. Lily thrust her fingers in and out, her hips rocking in time. Rose could feel her muscles tightening as she watched, the dampness in her shorts was growing and she knew it.

"Lily stop." Rose managed to whisper.

Lily did stop, although she didn't want to as she was so close to climax but she did regardless, "Why?" She asked stubbonly as she removed her fingers and stood up, crossing the short distance between her and Rose. Lily bent over Rose so their faces were inches apart, Rose could feel Lily's minty breath on her face as she whispered, "Why?"

Rose swallowed and before she could answer Lily's lips were on her's, they were soft and slightly wet. Lily pulled back just as Rose managed to say, "Because of Lorcan or don't you love him?"

Lily laughed again, "I don't love Lorcan and I never have in that way. I love him as a friend, nothing more."

Rose frowned, "Lil you've been together since you were seventeen, that's what five years?"

"Oh Rosie, for being Hermione Granger's daughter you sure can be stupid sometimes. I'm his beard and he's mine. Lorcan's gay Rose! He likes boys!"

It took a minute for Rose to take the news in, "B-b-but than means your..."

"I'm gay as well." Lily said, finishing her sentence. "Rose I can't deny there are beautiful women out there but are as beautiful as you. I know it's wrong but I keep having this dream of me and you, and let's just say it gets pretty messy."

"So have I." Rose whispered back. Rose didn't need to think she just acted on instinct and pulled Lily closer to her, placing a kiss on her soft lips. Lily moved carefully and sat on Rose's lap, straddling her. Lily's hand wandered through Rose's soft red curls while Rose's were around Lily's waist.

Lily flicked her tongue and out and ran it across Rose's lips, she parted them and soon they were joined. Lily pulled back from the kiss and looked at Rose directly in the eye, "Are you sure about this."

Rose nodded as she moved her hands to the bottom of her top and pulled it up over her head to expose her beautiful double DD breasts, both of them with perky, errect nipples."More than ready."

Lily stood up as Rose shimmied out of her shorts and threw her dressing gown onto the floor before sitting back down. Lily sat back on her lap and bent her head down engulfing Rose's right boob, she suckled at it as Rose gasped and groaned. Feeling she was doing a good job she let her hand wander down between her legs. Surely Rose wouldn't mind if Lily climaxed would she, I mean it was Rose who stopped her from doing it in the first place.

Rose seemed to preoccupied as she kneaded the breast Lily wasn't nibbling at. Lily gave in and inserted her finger in and then added another quickly, she knew she wasn't going to last long but she just had to climax. With each thrust inside of herself, Lily grinded herself against Rose who was still because Lily had stopped suckling since she was too busy groaning.

As Rose watched she could feel herself getting more aroused and decided it was time to go to the bedroom. Rose stood up slowly and Lily hooked her legs around Rose's waist as she carried her to her room.

Rose chose Lily's room as it had a bigger bed, she carefully placed Lily down who then moved up to the top of the bed and leant against the headboard. Lily thrusted and thrusted against her fingers and her groans were drving Rose crazy. Deciding enough was enough and that wanted to be the one to make her groan, she wanted to feel Lily's wet folds and her cum on her hands.

Rose crawled up the bed as Lily lifted her legs up, Rose run her finger slowly over Lily's clit before putting her hand on top of Lily's. Lily opened her eyes and looked down, she smiled at the sight of Rose and removed her fingers swiftly. They were slightly wet and she trailed them up her naked body.

Rose looked at Lily's folds hungrily, she stroked her clit some more and then went for it. Rose inserted her finger in amongst Lily's warm, wet folds. She was quite tight and Rose loved the way it felt. After a couple of thrusts Lily started whispering, "More Rose, another finger."

Rose did as she asked and inserted a second, knowing she would want more Rose took a gamble and inserted a third finger in quite hard. Lily gasped and then she groaned as Rose rubbed her clit with her free hand.

Lily reached out and grabbed Rose's breasts, one in each hand and rubbed the nipple causing Rose to moan in pleasure. Rose could feel Lily tightening as soon she was writhering under Rose's touch and with one last thrust she was screaming her name, "Rose! Lily yelled breathlessly. Rose felt all her womanly juice flow over her fingers and hand, she left her fingers in and gently moved them in and out as Lily contracted.

Rose loved it and wanted more, removing her fingers she lowered her head and inhale the musky scent. Rose spread Lily's lips and gazed at the pink flesh and the trobbing clit before pushing her tongue in.

"Ohhh." Lily moaned which made Rose go even deeper as she held on to Lily's thighs, her nose bumping agaisnt Lily's clit, "Ohhh Rosie!"

Lily moaned over and over until Rose felt her legs stiffen and knew she was going to orgasm. Rose was ready and waiting for the warm liquid , "Ahh, ahh, ahhhhh Rosie.!" With that Lily gushed straight into Rose's mouth and she lapped up the sweet juice which made Lily's body writher.

As she sucked and slurped Rose could feel Lily contracting and stood up. She retrieved a thick, nine inch dildo from Lily's underwear draw and broguht it back to the bed. As Lily contracted Rose inserted the dildo roughly and made sure it hit the spot which made Lily moan so much. After three thrusts Lily came again, Rose left the dildo inside and made kisses up Lily's body, stopping at her ear.

Rose nibbled her ear lobe and placed kisses on her neck, "I want you to fuck me with that dildo Lil. Keep it in you and move so I can lie down."

Lily agreed by placing a kiss on Rose's lips which were incredibly soft, and coated in her own sweet juices. Lily moved so Rose could lie down and then she spread her legs wide and trailed kisses up her thighs.

Lily removed the dildo and placed it inside Rose as quick as a flash. She started thrusting it in and out, causing Rose to buck her hips.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh..." Rose moaned.

Lily kept going until Rose was screaming her name and had came all over the bed. Lily pulled the dildo out and licked it clean, before next to Rose.

"I'm so glad you told me your secret Rosie." Lily whispered into her cousins ear.

"Me too." Rose murmered.


End file.
